


Vertigo

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Post-Reichenbach, Vertigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the scenarios Sherlock had envisioned about coming home, this wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

The changes had been almost an unwelcome whiplash, a vertigo in the different scenarios he’d put together while on the run. The thought of coming home, of coming back to John, had kept him going through even the worst of it. And the worst of it had left a roadmap of scars across his back.

But John had moved on, John was getting married and no longer living in Baker Street. John hadn’t quite forgotten him, quite the opposite in fact, but had relegated him to a past that no longer was. He couldn’t really blame him. He’d been dead as far as John knew. Besides, two years was a long time and people changed. Even if he hadn’t quite wanted them to.

Standing again in Baker Street brought its own version of vertigo, the past colliding with the present. He was two different people in one body, the Sherlock who’d been excitable and a touch naive and the Sherlock whose excitement was tempered and no longer quite as naive. It was home and it wasn’t.

But what the worst was, the thing that tipped his world completely upside down, was John. He’d thought things could go back to what they were. He’d never expected John to disagree and just walk away in a seething anger. Never expected John to balk.


End file.
